neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Drifters
Turbo Drifters is an local multiplayer racing game released on February 17 of 2014. It uses a 2D/3D engine that was shown via a series of posts on Neutronized's Facebook page. It was first mentioned on August 15 of 2013 on Neutronized's Facebook page and later named on September 12th of the same year. Turbo Drifters can be played in English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Polish, Indonesian, Italian, Russian, Dutch, Swedish, Ukrainian, Turkish, and Chinese. Controls *'Spacebar' - Drift *'Arrow keys' - Move Levels Turbo Drifters have twelve levels with each four levels being part of the leaf cup, shore cup, or city cup. To complete a cup that player must get the most point. Points are given to the player based on what order they finished a track. For first place the player gains 9 points, for second 6 point, for third 3 points, and for fourth place 1 point. 'Leaf cup' The leaf cup teaches the player the basics of the game and includes the interactive object sand. The scenery of the leaf cup is that of a open field with a few trees, rocks, and sand appearing on the outside of the circuit. In the inside of the circuit there will be similar scenery, a field of wheat, or a lake. No cars are unlocked in this cup. Level 1 Level 1's circuit is oval shaped with no interactive objects. The player is taught to steer with the left and right arrow keys. Good drifting spots on the circuit are on the curve nearest to the starting line, where the speed from the drift helps to turn the next corner, and the curve on the bottom right side. The Red Flame is at a advantage on this circuit with turning at the curve nearest to the starting line allows the car to turn the curve easily if the arrow key is held. For the Blue Wave it is best to turn once a white arrow is seen as doing this at all curves will allow speed to build up and the car to get ahead of its opponents. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Ending 'Shore cup' Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 'City cup' Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Quick Run Quick run allows the player to replay any circuits they have played in grand prix mode with the only difference being that their is six laps instead of three. After completing a circuit the player can replay it continuously. Quick run can also be used as a 'practice mode' for the player to become more familiar with the circuits structure. 2 players 2 players allows the player to play any unlocked circuit with a second player. Unlike grand prix and quick run, there are no others cars racing except the ones the play has chosen. If one player gets farther away from another, the screen will zoom out. Drifting Drifting is a technique in Turbo Drifters used to gain extra speed. Drifting is activated when the player holds down the space bar and turn then pressing the spacebar again when white smoke appears. If the player pressed space at the incorrect moment, the car will spin out and loose all speed that was achieved. If done successfully two blue lines will appear at the back of the car and the car will speed up. The trick to gain speed by drifting is not by waiting for white smoke to appear but rather turning a curve and once the car straightens out then pressing the spacebar. Interactive objects *'Ramps' - send the player's car into the air and gives a slight boost in speed. *'Sand' - is found on certain parts of tracks and causes the car to turn around in a circle and lose its speed. Cars *'Blue Wave' - One of the two cars unlocked at the start of Turbo Drifters. It has the highest handling of all cars and also the lowest speed. *'Red Flame' - One of the two cars unlocked at the start of Turbo Drifters. It has low handling and high speed making drifting unnecessary in certain circuits. Previews August 15, 2013 Neutronized mentioned on their Facebook page that they were coming up with a new game that used both 2D and 3D graphics. They also include a preview image of the upcoming game that depicted a road, a few trees, and flat green grass. September 6, 2013 Neutronized released another preview image on their Facebook page with the arcade from Roar Rampage appearing in 3D graphics. Neutronized mentioned that the 3D game was very fun to play and that it was 80% complete. September 12, 2013 On Neutronized's Facebook page they officially named the 3D game Turbo Drifters and reveal that the game will have local mulitplayer, low poly 3D graphics, and arcade action. Neutronized also mentioned the game would be coming out soon. Neutronized also include a trailer of Turbo Drifters that showed the gameplay of Turbo Drifters. September 26, 2013 On Neutronized's Facebook page they mentioned that they were tweaking the game play and car physics of Turbo Drifters to improve the gaming experience. Neutronized also mentioned they planned to release Turbo Drifters in early October. October 10, 2013 On Neutronized's Facebook page they mention that Turbo Drifters release date had been delayed. Neutronized then explained that the reason for this delay was that they were trying to promote and tweak the game before its release. Neutronized also mention that Turbo Drifters was almost 100% complete and they posted information about a car from Turbo Drifters called the Blue Wave. October 21, 2013 On Neutronized's Facebook page they revealed the second playable car, Red Flame. Neutronized also mentioned that Red Flame was one of their favorite cars. According to Neutronized the Red Flame has a good acceleration/max speed balance but its limited handling makes drifting mandatory in certain cases. November 7, 2013 Yellow Thunder is the third car to be announced prior to Turbo Drifters' release. It is the first car introduced that requires an in-game task to be completed before it is playable. This car has virtually level statistics, with almost equal acceleration, maximum speed and handling values. December 3, 2013 Green Rock is the "experts" car in Turbo Drifters. It has the most acceleration and speed, but the lowest handling out of all the cars. Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games